Les rencards d'Harmonie
by Mijoqui
Summary: Peach a ouvert un stand " La flèche de cupidon " et a contraint Harmonie de jouer la mascotte pour son stand. Harmonie doit donc aller aux rencards que Peach organisaient pour elle et son rencard.
1. Avec Pit

**À la base, je voulais faire un Corrin x Cloud mais n'ayant pas trouvé un début qui me plaisait, j'ai eu cette idée. C'est une fan-fiction ' détende ' donc il n'y aura pas un rythme de parution des chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Les rencards d'Harmonie

1\. Rencard avec Pit

Harmonie après avoir confiait les luma à Chrom, qui était _bizarrement_ très heureux de passait du temps avec les petites étoiles, s'en alla vers le petit parc du manoir pour rechercher du silence qui était inexistant dans le bâtiment.

Une fois arrivait, elle tendit l'oreille… aucun bruit. Le sacré calme était ici ! Elle emplissait ses oreilles de cette pure tranquillité puis soudain une voix horriblement aigu l'appelait, brisant tout espoir à la nourrice de trouver un peu de calme. Il faut juste ne pas tourner la tête et aucun ennui ne lui tombera dessus. Ne pas tourner la tête ! Ne pas tourner la tête. Ne pas tourner la tête… FAIRE TAIRE CETTE AGAÇANTE VOIX !

Elle se retourna et vit les problèmes arrivaient mais il était déjà trop tard. Une blonde, habillait d'une robe rose qui se tenait devant un cœur transperçait d'une flèche. Peach. La nourrice avait une dent contre elle puisque à cause des exigences de mademoiselle la princesse, les garçons avait arrêté de répondre à leurs demande et c'était juste le jour où elle avait fini de donner des cours à Corrin.

« Harmonie, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! et elle fit son sourire le plus doux – le plus hypocrite - . J'ai ouvert un stand " la flèche de cupidon " et j'ai décidé que tu serais ma mascotte pour attirer plus de personne. Si j'arrive à te trouver quelqu'un, je peux mettre en couple n'importe qui. elle voulut prendre les mains de la directrice sauf que celle-ci esquiva l'étreinte.

\- Pourquoi tu prends pas Pit comme mascotte, ça semblerai plus logique ? questionna Harmonie, tout en réalisant le pétrin dans lequel elle s'engouffrait.

\- Non, car il ne sait pas lire et donc il ne peut pas répondre à mon questionnaire.

\- Et Pit maléfique ? c'était sa dernière chance pour éviter les ennuies et elle croisa les doigts.

\- Qui c'est celui-là ?! s'exclama Peach, en prenant la nourrice pour folle et s'éloigna de quelque pas.

\- Tip, si tu préfères… souffla Harmonie tout en se massant les tempes. Et puis, je suis ici pour prendre des vacances pas pour jouer les mascottes. »

La princesse du royaume champignon pouffa de rire et entraîna la nourrice dans le stand, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Harmonie allait le faire et plutôt cela sera terminé, plutôt elle pourra être en paix. La rose l'installa sur une chaise où devant se tenait une petite table où il y avait un stylo et une feuille, le questionnaire de Peach, et elle sortit laissant seule la directrice.

Harmonie se décida à remplir le questionnaire, elle mit son nom et son prénom et répondit aux questions posé. Il y avait des questions basiques comme qu'elle était sa couleur préféré, son plat préféré… Mais d'autres questions étaient assez particulières comme qu'elle était son étoile favorite dans la constellation de la grande ours, et elle pensa qu'il était favorable de ne pas répondre à cette question. La nourrice continua de remplir le questionnaire et elle était arrivée à la dernière question qui était " le meilleur smasheur est… " les réponses étaient " Pitch, Quiche ou Peace " avec une petite note sur le côté " Les trois orthographe sont juste." la directrice était surprise que la princesse ne savait pas écrire son prénom et explosa de rire, une fois calmé, elle opta pour la réponse " Quiche."

Elle sortit de la pièce avec le questionnaire, Peach l'attendait et elle le lui remit. Peach donna l'heure et l'endroit du rendez-vous à Harmonie et lui suggéra de changer de robe. La directrice réussit tant bien que mal à ne pas lui envoyer son poing à la figure. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait à critiquer sa tenue ! Mais elle se posait une question, comment la princesse allait convaincre les habitants d'aller à un rencard ? Tout bien réfléchit, elle ne voulait pas connaître comment la rose allait se débrouiller, on pouvait s'attendre à tout venant de Quiche.

* * *

Harmonie arriva dans une petite salle à l'ambiance tamisée, c'était l'endroit du rendez-vous, elle prit place sur une des deux chaises, mais elle n'avait pas changé sa robe. Un dîner aux chandelles l'attendait. Classique. Elle se demandait qui pouvait être son rencard, et fit la liste des smasheurs célibataire et la nourrice pouvait constater que la plupart étaient bruyants, moins que tous les luma mais bruyants.

L'ex gardienne des luma entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher petit à petit, il/elle avait dû se rendre compte de son _léger_ retard d'à peine dix-sept minutes et quarante trois secondes. Oui, Harmonie était très précise. Elle examina le nouvel arrivant malgré le manque d'éclairage de la salle, la directrice remarqua qu'il portait des sandales marrons, une toge blanche et sur son bras gauche deux anneaux d'une lueur éblouissante dont une partie allait en direction des ailes blanches de l'inconnu ce qui accentuait l'éclat des anneaux.

La nourrice crut devenir aveugle face à la lumière qu'émettait… Pit. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que l'ange comprit qu'Harmonie cachait ses yeux à cause de la brillance de ses anneaux, aussitôt il diminua leurs lueur. L'ex gardienne put enfin ouvrirent les yeux, heureusement ses rétines n'étaient pas endommagées.

« Désolé de mon retard… s'excusa Pit.

\- Je te pardonne, soupira Harmonie, si cela continuait elle allait battre le record de soupir du manoir, ça et d'avoir failli me brûler mes rétines.

\- Ça se mange ? questionna le chef de la garde de Palutena, mais pour toute réponse, il obtenu un nouveau soupir de la directrice. Mais j'étais en retard car Tip m'avait obligé de faire un duel contre lui, l'ange mima son duel à coup de grand geste, et que s'il gagnait je devais l'appeler par son vrai prénom ! Mais c'est pas Tip son vrai prénom ?

\- C'est pas comme s'il ne vous reprenait pas à chaque fois que vous l'appelez Tip… » Puis elle bailla, ce n'était que le début de cette longue soirée.

Un gargouillement s'échappa du ventre de Pit, et ce dernier s'installa en sautillant à sa place pour que le repas commence. Ils ouvrirent chacun leur menu et une feuille tomba de celui d'Harmonie.

" Comme mon stand n'est pas très rentable puisque il vient juste d'ouvrir et que j'ai personne pour me faire de la pub, alors, le repas est très maigre et pas coûteux.

PS : Il n'y a pas de gâteau car Mario l'a mangé en croyant que je l'avais préparé pour lui. Mais ça ne te fera pas de mal un régime pour un soir.

Signé : _Princesse Todstou_ _le_ (et mon nom s'écrit comme ça… enfin je crois.) "

La directrice ne savait pas si elle devait être vexé par sa dernière remarque ou bien se marrer de l'ignorance de la rose au sujet de son prénom et nom, les rumeurs au sujets des Toads qui écrivait ses lettres étaient belle et bien fondée.

Le repas était constitué de quelques feuilles de salade pour l'entrée, d'une purée accompagné d'une petite cuisse de poulet en plat de résistance, quelques fraises miniature sans chocolat en dessert et pour la boisson de l'eau. Quel dîner romantique.

Pit faisait la discussion tout seul lors du repas, pas que cela n'en déplaise à l'ex gardienne qui se contentait juste de hochait la tête de temps à autre. Soudain l'ange s'arrêta de parler, examina du regard la pièce et murmura à la nourrice.

« Peach me fait peur. Tu crois qu'elle va vraiment me réduire en cendre si je ne sors pas avec toi et si je refuse de lui faire de la pub. à chaque mot que prononçait le chef de la garde, ses yeux passait la salle au peigne fin, pour vérifier que la princesse du royaume champignon n'était pas ici.

\- Cela m'étonnerai que Palutena la laisse faire. Harmonie leva les yeux au ciel face à l'incrédulité de son rencard.

\- J'y avais pas pensé ! Je vais tout de suite lui demander ! Pit utilisa son don du vol pour quitter la salle et rejoindre sa déesse. Au revoir, Harmonie ! »

La directrice n'avait pas imaginé une fin si brutal à cette soirée. Ayant encore faim après ce repas, si on pouvait qualifier cela de repas, elle mangea les quelques fraises qui restait sur l'assiette de l'ange, puis elle décida de regagner sa chambre pour mangeait une tablette de chocolat. Toute entière.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harmonie se dirigea vers le réfectoire pour prendre son petit déjeuner, après avoir déposé le luma dans la chambre de Chrom. En chemin, elle croisa Mario qui affichait une mine effrayée, l'ex gardienne ne connaissait que trop bien la tête qu'affiché le moustachu, il affiché cette expression car Peach l'avait fait peur. Et si la rose s'en prenait à Mario, c'était qu'elle était dans un très mauvais jour, la princesse du royaume champignon avait dû savoir que la nourrice et l'ange ne sortait pas ensemble.

La directrice prit son courage à deux mains, prépara ses pauvres oreilles et entra dans le réfectoire.

« T'aurais pus essayer de sortir avec lui ! Pour me faire de la pub ! Peach lança toutes les assiettes qui étaient à sa porté à l'encontre de la nourrice mais cette dernière les arrêta net d'un coup de baguette.

\- J'ai joué à ton petit jeu. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. Dans la voix de l'ex gardienne, il y avait une pointe de colère mêlée à de l'agacement.

\- Je ne crois pas car quand tu as mis ton nom sur mon questionnaire, tu n'as pas dû lire la mini phrase d'un millimètre qui disait " En mettant mon nom, j'ai lus et approuvé le contrat de la meilleure smasheuse: Peach." Je suis trop maligne. et la rose tira la langue à Harmonie.

\- Que je sois bien clair. Premièrement, il n'y avait pas de contrat sur la table. Et deuxièmement, personne ne m'obligera à faire ce que me dis ton contrat. répondit sèchement la directrice puis elle invoqua des luma et les jeta sur la princesse du royaume champignon, finalement les étoiles pouvaient servir.

\- Pour le contrat, il à du malencontreusement tombait sous la table, Peach avait pris un ton ironique pour dire cette phrase et continua sur un air hautain, mais il disait que tu accepté d'aller à tous les rencards que j'organise pour toi jusqu'à ce que mon stand devienne riche, sans recevoir une compensation. Et Créa-main à dit que tu devais accepté sinon il n'importera plus tes précieuses tablettes de chocolat. puis la rose tourna les talons. Je vais maintenant essayer de calmer la fureur de Palutena ! »

Harmonie était confronté à un dilemme, un choix cornélien. Devoir aller à tous les rencards de la princesse, qui allaient sans doute devenir de plus en plus étrange ou devoir se passer de son met préféré, qui lui rapportait calme et sérénité dans ce manoir bien trop assourdissant. Non, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de ses merveilleuses tablettes, elle devait accepté le contrat. La nourrice avait bien une autre solution, envoyer la rose au fin fond d'une galaxie oublié, mais Créa-main pouvait sans doute la faire revenir d'un claquement de doigt. L'ex gardienne monta dans sa chambre pour manger ses tablettes de chocolat, tout en réfléchissant à comment elle pouvait se sortir de cette situation.

* * *

 **Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Je suis désolé de te faire subir tout ça Harmonie mais je te le revaudrai. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les luma lancé sur Peach, ils ont reçu des tablettes de chocolat. Et pour Peach, rassurez-vous, je l'aime bien, mais il faut bien une princesse égoïste au tournoi.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez un personnage pour un rencard avec Harmonie. Ou bien même, sans Harmonie, deux autres personnages pour un rencard. Foi de Quiche Todstoule, elle peux organiser un rencard avec tout le monde.**

 **Bye !**


	2. Avec Corrin

**Voilà le second chapitre ! Terminé juste avant ma rentrée. J'espère que vous avez passé ou passerez une bonne rentrée ou une bonne reprise de travail ! :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

2\. Avec Corrin

Sous un soleil de plomb, une seule personne était allongée sur une serviette de plage, à coté de la piscine, elle laissait la chaleur des rayons pénétrait son corps. Harmonie n'était pas habituée à la chaleur, car si son observatoire s'approchait du soleil, il pouvait risquer une surchauffe. Les autres habitant du manoir étaient en train de combattre ou de s'entraîner car Créa-main avait mis des climatiseurs dans les arènes, il pensait que cela motiveraient les smasheurs à combattre, et il avait eu raison.

Un agréable vent frais se leva, faisant virevolter les cheveux de la nourrice. Elle ferma ses yeux.

Quand Harmonie les rouvrirent, elle remarqua que le temps avait changé, des nuages lui cachaient le soleil. Non, c'était une silhouette. Elle releva les yeux mais l'éclat de deux pierres précieuses l'éblouit. Pourquoi on s'en prenait à ses organes ? D'abord avec ses oreilles, puis ses yeux, la prochaine fois ce sera quoi ? Mais l'ex gardienne reporta les réponses à ces problèmes plus tard. Puisqu'elle avait reconnu les deux pierres qui était sur la couronne de la démone. Peach. Ou Quiche.

« J'ai fini mon deuxième questionnaire ! hurla la rose, pour reporter l'attention sur elle. Viens à l'intérieur pour le remplir. tout autour de la princesse se tenait des toads qui portaient des éventails pour faire de l'air frais à la rose.

\- En deux jours ? Tu crois qu'il va être tellement bien fait, qu'il va me trouver quelqu'un ? Je pense que tu devrais le relire pour t'en assurer. Harmonie pria les grandes étoiles de puissance pour que la princesse accepte de relire son questionnaire.

\- Dépêche-toi, j'ai pas toute la journée ! » La directrice n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Quiche n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Reprenant sa serviette et perdant tout espoir d'une journée de repos, elle suivit Peach et ses toads.

Sur le chemin, la rose parla, dans le plus grand calme, à Harmonie de "comment bien se comporter à un rencard" et de "comment s'habiller pour plaire". La nourrice n'écoutait pas vraiment sa partenaire de route, puisqu'elle était trop occupé à éviter les toads qui leur faisait de l'air, ce qui devenu beaucoup plus compliqué quand la princesse se décida de marcher en zigzaguant, puisque les champignons suivirent à la trace leur princesse, fonçant dans les murs ou autres pour former un rond parfait autour d'elle, même si cette dernière ne leur prêtait aucune attention, allant jusqu'à écraser ses sujets.

« C'est vrai, s'écria Peach, j'ai oublié de te dire que Palutena et moi avons enterré la hache de guerre !

\- Ravie de le savoir.

\- On a trouvé un accord, Palutena prendra vingt-cinq pourcent des bénéfices du stand ! Ça te dérange pas ? la princesse donna un coup de pied au toad devant elle pour le faire avancer plus vite. Et aussi, elle ne veut pas que j'organise des rencards entre toi et Lucina, et moi, je suis d'accord avec la déesse, elle mérite beaucoup mieux qu'une personne comme toi.

\- Une personne comme moi ? l'ex gardienne serra ses poings et lutta au plus profond d'elle même contres ses petites envies meurtrières.

\- Oui. Lucina mérite quelqu'un comme Snake.

\- Je pense pas, puisque elle a horreur des insectes et des reptiles, donc la mettre avec quelqu'un qui s'appelle serpent n'ai peut-être la meilleure idée. elle réalisa, avec horreur, que vu comment Peach était douée pour mettre les personnes ensembles, il faudra plusieurs millénaires pour que la rose lui trouve quelqu'un. Et puis savoir que Palutena sera payé à ne rien faire, alors que moi, je travaille à te faire de la pub et que je n'y gagne rien, tu comprends bien que ça ne me dérange en aucun cas, Quiche. la nourrice cracha cette phrase.

\- Tu sais que Snake s'écrit s-n-e-q-u-e ? répliqua la rose avec un ton méprisant. Je savais que cela ne te dérangeait pas, mais mon nom c'est Peach pas Quiche, tu as vraiment un problème avec la nourriture. » Puis la princesse repartit, sur une tirade dont elle seule avait le secret, cassant les oreilles de l'ex gardienne.

Elles étaient arrivées devant la salle où la nourrice pouvait remplir le questionnaire, même si elle se demandait pourquoi elle devait le remplir dans une salle en particulier, mais cela devait être juste dû à la folie de la princesse du royaume champignon. Peut-être que Peach mangeait des champignons toxiques ?

Harmonie, seule dans la pièce, commença à passer la salle au peigne fin, afin de trouver un quelconque objet qui pourrait empirer son état. Elle farfouilla partout, sous la chaise et la table, dans l'encolure de la porte, dans la lampe qui éclairait l'endroit et même la directrice regarda s'il n'y avait pas une dalle, au carrelage, qui pouvait s'enlever. Elle n'était pas paranoïaque ! C'était juste qu'on pouvait s'attendre à tout venant des autres combattants ! Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien, la nourrice s'était épuisée pour rien.

Harmonie, avait eu le même questionnaire que la dernière fois sauf que cette fois ci, il y avait une grande croix rouge qui barrait les questions et des petites flèches pointant vers l'extérieur, pour signifier que la nourrice devait retourner la feuille. Elle retourna la fiche et lu, la seule et unique question qui était 'Ton/Ta meilleur(e) ami(e) est...' L'ex gardienne pensa d'abord à Corrin, mais elle était persuader que c'était pour avoir un rencard avec la personne qu'elle mettrait, alors elle opta pour une personne discrète et qui devrais rejoindre dans quelques temps le tournoi. Red. La directrice aura qu'à prétexter une rencontre entre eux deux à Peach.

La nourrice sortit de la salle toute guillerette, car elle savait que cette histoire sera derrière elle, du moins en attendant le retour du dresseur. Elle rendit le questionnaire à la rose et celle-ci lui expliqua que son rendez-vous était un pique-nique, avec un repas préparé dans l'enceinte du parc du manoir. Harmonie décida quand même d'y aller juste pour manger le repas, gâcher de la nourriture cela ne se fait pas !

Arrivée à quelques mètres du rendez-vous, l'ex gardienne distingua une silhouette qui sautillait sur place. Tout en se rapprochant, elle se demanda, pourquoi cette personne était là ? La directrice aperçu les yeux carmin de l'inconnue et aussitôt elle réalisa que c'était Corrin.

« Corrin ? Qu'es-ce-que tu fais là ? elle se frotta les yeux, pour voir si elle n'avait pas une hallucination. Mais, la manakete était bel et bien présente.

\- Hier, Peach m'a proposé un rencard avec toi pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, j'ai accepté ! » s'exclama l'hoshidienne, en enlaçant, un peu trop fort, son amie.

La bouche grande ouverte, Harmonie se questionna sur le fait que la rose ait proposé à la dragonne d'avoir un rencard avec elle, bien avant que la nourrice eut remplit le questionnaire. L'ex gardienne n'était pas si prévisible ?

Les deux jeunes filles discutaient comme à leurs habitude, surtout que c'était d'autant plus drôle car Corrin s'essayait aux blagues, qui étaient plus catastrophiques les une que les autres, mais pour préserver leur amitié la directrice ne dit rien. C'était la manakete avec l'aide de Zelda qui avait préparé le repas, qui était très bon.

« C'est quand même bizarre votre façon de vous rapprocher d'une personne. Ajouta Corrin.

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous vous rapprocher d'une personne, chez vous ? la nourrice était perplexe à la méthode que pouvez utilisez ceux de l'univers de Corrin.

\- Chez nous, on se rapproche d'une personne quand elle à besoin d'aide ou pour se battre contre elle. La dragonne commença à chercher quelque chose dans son panier, tout en continuant de parler. En plus, quand quelqu'un confesse son amour pour la personne, c'est toujours réciproque ! dans les yeux de l'hoshidienne, brillait des étoiles, suite à ce qu'elle avait dit, et de son panier elle sortit une théière puis remplit deux tasses.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a fait le thé ? puisque Harmonie se souvenait encore du thé infâme de Corrin, la nourrice en faisait encore des cauchemars.

\- Non, non, tu peux boire. » Affirma son amie.

La directrice porta la boisson à ses lèvres et fit une horrible grimace puis la cracha, à ses côtés la manakete ria de toute ses forces.

« C'était une blague, Harmonie ! C'est bien moi qui as fait le thé ! Tu as vu, je met en application tes cours ! Corrin était devenu toute rouge à force de rire.

\- Nouvelle règle, ne JAMAIS me faire de farce ! Mais j'en connais une qui adore les blagues, Peach. Je sais qu'elle trouve très drôle, lorsqu'elle se fait réveiller, la nuit, par un immense dragon. la nourrice eue un immense sourire.

\- Je savais pas pour Peach, je vais lui faire la blague ce soir. »

Puis soudain un evni (étoile volante non identifié) s'agrippa aux cheveux de la blonde et les lui tira, faisant arracher à la directrice des 'aïe' et des 'ouille'. La nourrice réussit à faire lâcher la prise au luma bleu et essaya de réparer les dégâts fait à ses cheveux. Soudain le prince ylissien débarqua, essoufflé par une récente course, et le luma commença à le narguer.

« Salut les filles ! commença Chrom, essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Je jouais à chat avec le luma. puis le prince bleu attrapa le luma, et fit une pose de la victoire.

\- Je peux jouer avec vous ? questionna Corrin.

\- Bien sûr, enfin, si dame Harmonie veut bien ? pour toute réponse il reçut un hochement de tête positive puis un soupir. Mais je te préviens il court très vite.

\- Il flotte... » reprit Harmonie sans s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient déjà bien loin. Puis, elle se décida de rejoindre la piscine pour profiter encore du soleil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à la cafétéria, tous se demandait pourquoi Peach dormait et qu'elle se servait de gaufre comme oreiller. Tous, sauf Harmonie qui jubilait intérieurement et qui prit des photos de la princesse. Cela pourrait toujours servir !

* * *

 **Pour soutenir les champignons qui sont maltraités par les princesses, laissez une rewiew, et recevez, en prime le thé de Corrin, efficace contre n'importe quel ennemi.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il sois aussi drôle que le premier. Et j'espère (aussi) que vous ayez passé de bonnes vacances d'été. ;)**

 **Bye !**


	3. Zelda et Samus

**Laissons un peu Harmonie se reposer, pour ce chapitre. Et passons à un couple trop mignon, Zelda et Samus !**

* * *

3\. Zelda et Samus

Criant dans tous les sens à la bibliothèque, ses yeux parcourant les rayons des livres, Peach perdait patience. Elle recherchait des questionnaires ou des idées pour son prochain questionnaire, dédié à la nourrice. Sauf que la rose était seule et n'y comprenait rien à la classification des livres, au moins à la bibliothèque de son château, il y avait… en fait, comme la princesse n'y mettait jamais les pieds, elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait. Si cela continuait ainsi, elle allait brûler les livres avec une fleur de feu.

La rose se retourna pour hurler à plein poumon – c'était en quelque sorte un hobby puisqu'elle le faisait au moins une fois par jour, si ce n'est plus – mais quand elle inspira, la princesse reçut, avec l'air, des mèches de cheveux. Peach les recracha immédiatement. Puis, elle observa celle à qui elle avait inspiré les cheveux, c'était la princesse d'Hyrule.

« Je savais bien que c'était toi qui crié. commença la nouvelle venue. On t'entend depuis les arènes. Tu ne viens pas voir Corrin, qui se bat sous sa forme de dragon ? Peach frémit à l'entente de ce mot, tandis que l'hylienne resta bouche bée face à tous les livres mis sens dessus-dessous.

\- Non. Faut que je recherche des questions pour mon stand… qui l'eut crû que trouver les âmes-sœurs serait si compliquait. soupira la princesse du royaume champignon, Zelda quant à elle lâcha les livres qu'elle avait pris pour les ranger, puis pris son amie par les épaules et la secoua.

\- TON STAND GÈRE AUSSI LES RENCARDS ? J'AIMERAI QUE TU M'EN ORGANISE UN, POUR MOI ET SAMUS ! IL FAUT QU'ON RAVIVE LA FLAMME ! PAR CONTRE, FAUT QUE TU EMPÊCHES LINK NE VENIR NUIRE CE MOMENT ! pendant que la sage reprit son souffle, la rose en profita pour s'extirper des mains de l'amoureuse, s'appuyant sur une étagère pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Je vous organise ça. Par contre, pour Link, il y aura un supplément à payer ! »

Un énorme 'Oui' se fit entendre dans tous le manoir, mais pour une fois c'était Zelda qui criait. Après avoir indiqué à Peach qu'il fallait qu'elle range tous les livres dans le bon ordre, la sage s'en alla pour trouver une tenue à mettre lors de son dîner en amoureux.

À peine une seconde après que la princesse d'Hyrule était parti, la porte de la bibliothèque vola en éclat, laissant apparaître Samus Aran qui se demandait pourquoi sa chère amante avait crié, elle d'habitude si calme. Peach voulut répondre mais fut coupé par une voix masculine :

« Je savais que c'était toi qui a fait du mal à Zelda »

Link se jeta sur la chasseuse de prime, épée en main. Il asséna quelques coups d'épée sur sa rivale, mais la lame ne fit que ricocher sur l'armure que portait Samus. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, l'hylien passa à la provocation. Même si cela ne réussissait guère plus.

« Pour l'amour de Zelda, je te défie dans un duel ! Link prit plusieurs théâtrales, sûrement pour accentuer l'effet ridicule de cette phrase, même si le ton sérieux du blond indiquait le contraire.

\- Faudrait déjà que tu sois redevenu un smasheur ! pouffa la princesse.

\- Argh ! Je m'occuperai de ton cas plus tard, Samus, mais prépares-toi bien ! Il faut d'abord que je m'occupe de cette pâle réincarnation, qui a plus de cent ans soi-disant, alors qu'il semble plus jeune que moi ! »

Après que Link avait fini ces poses théâtrales, il alla retrouver celui qui avait pris sa place, pour un combat. Il fallut de longues explications pour convaincre Samus que la princesse du royaume champignon n'était en rien responsable du cri de son amante, et après avoir mis en garde Peach, la chasseuse de prime rejoignit sa bien-aimée.

La princesse blonde se lamentait d'avoir des héros, Mario et Luigi, si peu impliqué dans leur mission, ils mettaient au moins plusieurs heures pour arriver à la rescousse de leur princesse. Et cela c'était seulement au manoir, car au royaume champignon, quand Bowser enlève Peach, cela pouvait prendre plusieurs semaines, voir des mois. À croire que les plombiers préféreraient que leur princesse reste avec le roi des koopas. Tandis que les héros de la princesse d'Hyrule arrivaient dans la seconde. La rose en était morte de jalousie ! Elle allait faire suivre un programme d'entraînement intense aux moustachus !

Peach essaya de savoir comment ranger les livres ou de se souvenir de leur place avant qu'elle ne les prennes. Mais le trou noir. La blonde n'était pas réputée pour sa grande mémoire, même juste pour utiliser son cerveau… Mais, elle eu une brillante idée !

Enfin, c'était plutôt Pit qui la lui avait donné. L'ange était passé par la bibliothèque, lieu où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds, pour disposer des affiches du stand de Peach, 'La flèche de Cupidon' – à la demande de Palutena. Mais quand il avait vu la princesse, avec de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles ( signe de l'intense réflexion de Peach !), il décida immédiatement de l'aider. Après avoir écouté le problème de la rose, Pit avait trouvé la solution ! La princesse n'avait qu'à demander de l'aide à ses sujets, les toads !

Et c'est ainsi que la princesse se retrouva à siroter son thé, en essayant de retrouver son cerveau ( c'est pas gagné…) et de gérer la nouvelle demande de rencard. Juste derrière elle, se trouvait les toads rangeant les livres et s'autorisant même à faire du ménage.

* * *

Zelda réussit enfin à convaincre sa bien-aimée, à force d'argument, de lui mettre un bandeau sur les yeux.

Samus ne comprenait vraiment rien de sa journée. D'abord elle avait entendu la princesse d'Hyrule criait, chose quel ne faisait que quand elle se faisait attaquer par Ganondorf et quand la chasseuse de prime lui posa la question, la sage ne répondit pas. Puis Samus avait été forcé, par Corrin et Lucina, de faire du shopping pour trouver une robe de soirée. Quel soirée ? Encore une fois, aucune réponse. Et maintenant, elle se retrouva avec un bandeau sur les yeux, et se faisait guider par Zelda.

La seule chose que la chasseuse intergalactique savait était qu'elles étaient sorties de leur chambre. Pour aller où ? Samus ne le savait pas. Elles parcouraient le couloir et l'excitation de l'élue de la triforce de la sagesse, ne faisait qu'augmenter l'angoisse de sa compagne. Samus entendit une porte s'ouvrir et Zelda la força à entrer dans la pièce.

« Surprise ! » s'exclama l'hylienne, en détachant le bandeau de sa bien-aimée.

La salle était richement décorée de cœur, de ballons et des mêmes affiches que Pit collées sur les murs du manoir. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent s'asseoir, une en face de l'autre. Le repas était très garnis, avec toutes sortes de mets. Le dîner était ponctué des compliments faits par Zelda envers sa compagne, ce qui faisait inévitablement rougir la chasseuse de prime.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de résultat de la part de Quiche, surtout d'après ce que m'a dit Harmonie. puis elle prit une bouchée de son plat, en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle avait dit, elle pris ensuite une gorgée d'eau, puis s'étouffa à moitié car elle avait compris comment Quiche était parvenue à faire tout cela. ZELDA ! Me dis pas que c'est avec ton argent que Quiche a organisé tout ça ?

\- Pas du tout ! J'ai juste payé le repas… et quelques décorations… Puis après, je paye ce que je lui dois vraiment. la sage se leva et se rapprocha de Samus. Cela m'as fait plaisir de te faire la surprise, puis elle ajouta en chuchotant, il fallait vraiment qu'on se retrouve.

\- Sans Link ? » demanda narquoisement la chasseuse de prime.

La princesse d'Hyrule se rapprocha encore de l'amour de sa vie, s'abaissa pour que leurs visage soit à la même hauteur et rapprocha ses lèvres pour embrasser Samus.

Mais tout d'un coup, le toit de la salle se fit exploser. À cause de la secousse provoqué par la destruction du toit, Zelda trébucha mais ses lèvres ne touchèrent pas le sol, mais à quelque chose qui semblait du verre. L'élue de la triforce de la sagesse, était piégée dans un cristal rose.

« Ha ha ha ! Je t'ai enfin capturé princesse Zelda. Il ne me manque plus que la triforce du courage. Samus, tu ne me battras pas. »

Celui qui avait kidnappé la princesse d'Hyrule, n'était nul autre que Ganondorf (vous vouliez que ce soit qui d'autre ?). Et bien sûr Samus ne pouvait pas battre le seigneur du malin, car l'élue de la triforce de la sagesse l'avait réussi à la convaincre de ne pas prendre d'arme, chose qu'elles regrettèrent maintenant. Tout était perdu.

Soudain, une lumière jaillit de la salle, laissant apparaître la déesse de la lumière, Palutena. La nouvelle arrivante, expédia le roi des gerudos en un coup avec son sceptre et délivra Zelda.

« Merci dame Palutena, commença la princesse d'Hyrule, mais pourrions nous savoir comment vous saviez que nous avions besoin d'aide ?

\- Cela est fort simple ! rigola la déesse. Avec le partenariat que je fait avec Peach… Ou je devrais plutôt l'appeler Quiche ? Palutena devait mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire tellement qu'il était fort. Je gagne non seulement de l'argent mais en plus pour me distraire, je peux regarder les rencards que Quiche organise, depuis ma chambre et je me régale ! Sur ce, je repart dans ma chambre. »

Le reste du repas Samus ne parla pas, de peur que la déesse de la lumière n'entende ce qu'elle dise. Par contre, Zelda ne semblait nullement inquiéter de ce fait, parlant de manière totalement normale. La sage voulut de nouveau embrasser sa bien-aimée.

« Zelda… pas ici… en plus Palutena… murmura la chasseuse de prime.

\- Pour Palutena, elle mérite bien ça, après qu'elle nous ait sauvé ! » Dès que l'hylienne eut finit sa phrase, elle donna son plus grand baiser langoureux à Samus, puis elles allèrent dans leur chambre pour finir leur nuit.

* * *

Les filles étaient toutes réunies, sur une table de la cafétéria, pour le petit déjeuner et les discussions allaient de bon train.

« Alors comment ça s'est passé la soirée ? interrogea Peach, voulant savoir des détails croustillants.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Répondit brusquement la chasseuse de prime.

\- Dame Palutena, commença Lucina hésitante, je vous ai acheté une robe, hier, rouge à points rose !

\- Je serai ravie de la porter ! s'exclama la déesse de la lumière, en enlaçant la princesse Ylissienne, sous le regard dégoûté des autres filles qui imaginaient à quoi pouvait ressembler la robe.

\- C'est tellement amusant ici ! s'enquit joyeusement kawaii Zelda (Zelda de Between World).

\- D'ailleurs, veux-tu nous rejoindre pour la séance de Yoga demain ? Demanda l'entraîneuse Wii Fit.

\- Chut ! cria Harmonie. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi il y a un peu moins de bruit !

\- Tu as une superbe ouïe, Harmonie ! s'exclama Corrin, qui avait oublié le premier mot prononcé par la nourrice.

\- C'est vrai, réagit Peach, j'ai enfermé Link dans sa chambre. un long silence suivit, de la part des filles. Quoi ?Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'aurais pu l'enfermer dans la chambre froide et ça aurait été plus facile pour moi. puis un autre silence suivit, avant que toutes les filles s'exclamèrent en cœur.

\- Merci Quiche ! Et tu sais, t'aurais pu enfermer Link dans la chambre froide ! »

Peach était ravie qu'on la remercie même si elle ne savait pas que tous le monde avait un problème avec la nourriture. Link n'était même plus un smasheur, et il n'arrêtait pas de hurler dans tous le manoir. Et les filles hésitèrent à le laisser croupir dans sa chambre. Après tout, à qui Link manquerait ? Surtout si on connaissait le nouveau Link, qui était tout son contraire.

* * *

 **La fin de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Pauvre Link… Maintenant tout le manoir sait que Peach ne sait pas écrire son prénom, sauf elle, faudrait peut-être lui dire ?**

 **Palutena, qui regarde les rencards que Peach organise, lui correspond tout à fait. Je tiens à préciser que c'est Samus qui a tenu à finir la soirée dans leur chambre car Zelda n'était nullement déranger de le faire dans la salle du rencard.**

 **Merci pour votre lecture, Bye !**


	4. Avec Pichu

**Après moult péripéties, voici le nouveau chapitre de _les rencards d'Harmonie_! Il m'en a fait baver mais le voici.**

 **Et en plus, je me suis rendu compte qu'Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint-Valentin. Et cette fic parle un peu d'amour, non ? Le destin est si bien fait ! ( Ou pas… )**

 **Bonne lecture !^^**

* * *

Se réveiller le matin avec le chant des oiseaux était splendide ! Sauf pour Harmonie qui avait décidé de faire une grasse matinée. Alors elle sortit son bras nonchalamment de sous sa couverture, puis prit sa baguette. D'un sort, elle fit disparaître les volatiles ! Où les avaient elle envoyés ? Elle ne le savait pas car elle n'était pas toute à faite réveiller.

Qu'il était bon de retrouver les bras de Morphée ! Même si ce n'était que pour un infime instant. Puisque dès que la nourrice ferma ses yeux, un brouhaha se fit entendre. Mais qui pouvait en être à l'origine ? Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être : les koopalings semant la pagaille derrière eux ; Link faisant une énième scène contre la chasseuse de prime ; Bowser ou Ganondorf en train de capturer leurs princesses respectifs… Et la liste pouvait durer ainsi pendant très longtemps.

Plus la gardienne tendait l'oreille, plus elle constata des gémissement de la part des habitants du manoir. Et une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, à son plus grand malheur, donnait des ordres. Sachant qu'elle sera la prochaine à subir la voix, décidément trop aigu pour une personne normale, elle chercha frénétiquement un sort ne permettant à personne d'entrer dans la chambre.

Trouvé ! Harmonie se prépara à lancer son sort, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Et mince ! Peach se tenait dans l'encadrure de la porte, affichant un sourire soulagé en ayant vu la nourrice avec sa baguette à la main. La rose s'approcha du lit et envoya les draps valser.

« Debout ! Et plus vite que ça ! s'écria la princesse, en prenant Harmonie par les épaules puis la secoua pour _bien_ la réveiller.

\- Pourquoi, _t'es_ réveillé si tôt ? Et obligé de causer un tel remue-ménage ? J'avais cru comprendre que tu devais avoir tes quinze heures de sommeil, pour être au top…

\- M'en parles pas. Je me suis souvenue que Papy Champi devait me rendre visite aujourd'hui ! Et tout doit être parfait ! Tu me rejoins dans dix minutes à la bibliothèque, j'ai encore la moitié des smasheurs à réveiller. Mais avant, cela serait bien que tu te douches et que tu te maquilles, t'es vraiment immonde le matin ! »

Peach n'en manquait jamais une ! La gardienne aimerait bien voir la rose dès que celle-ci sortait du lit, pour voir si elle n'était pas immonde ! Mais quand Harmonie jeta un coup d'œil au miroir de sa coiffeuse, elle ne pouvait être que d'accord avec la princesse.

Dix minutes seulement pour prendre sa douche et se maquiller, mission impossible, mais heureusement la gardienne maîtriser la magie, la seule allié sur laquelle elle pouvait toujours compter. Car oui, Harmonie allait faire ce que la rose lui avait demandé – pour une fois –, elle avait vu la violence dont pouvait faire preuve Peach et elle avait comme l'intuition qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver aujourd'hui.

Elle prit une de ses robes bleues claires puis se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. La nourrice enleva sa robe de chambre et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se mit sous son pommeau de douche puis tourna le robinet d'eau chaude. Quand les premières gouttes tombèrent sur la gardienne, elle poussa un cri à s'en déchirer les poumons. L'eau était gelée ! Elle attendit quelques minutes, sur le peu de temps qu'elle avait, mais l'eau chaude ne vint jamais. Peach avait du tout utiliser ! Prenant son courage à deux mains Harmonie fonça sous le torrent d'eau.

En même pas trois minutes Harmonie avait fini de se doucher. Elle ne voulait pas risquer une hypothermie ! Une fois séchée, habillée puis maquillée, grâce à un sort, elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'elle était pile dans les temps. La nourrice descendit les marches deux à deux pour ne pas faire attendre la rose.

Au final, quand elle rentra dans le réfectoire pas le moindre signe de Peach. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, la nourrice s'endormit sur la porte du réfectoire, qu'elle avait refermée quelques secondes auparavant.

Quand la princesse poussa la porte, Harmonie se retrouva projetée tête la première. Toute déboussolée la nourrice se releva péniblement, alla s'asseoir sur un banc à proximité, et peina à trouver les mots justes. Heureusement Peach prit la parole, c'est à ce moment que la gardienne remarqua l'immense mallette noire que la rose tenait dans ses mains :

« Bon, faut que tu saches que tu es ma pièce maîtresse. J'ai besoin de toi ce soir. Peach avait prit un ton sérieux qu'Harmonie ne lui connaissait pas et elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des tours de la table où était la nourrice, causant à cette dernière à mal de tête. Il faut que je montre à Papy Champi que j'utilise l'argent du royaume pour de bonne raison, c'est pour ça que j'ai créé mon stand. Mais comme j'ai aucune clientèle, je suis obligé de compter sur toi… » soupira la rose.

Après un long discours – qui durait toujours – sur le fonctionnement de la soirée et de tout ce qui va avec, la nourrice sentait que sa tête pesait une tonne. Comment une personne qui voulait juste dormir pouvait retenir tout ce que disait la princesse !? Et elle sentait que si elle commettait une gaffe, elle le regretterait amèrement. Tout cela ne fit qu'accentuer le poids de sa tête. Mais Peach fit sortir la gardienne de ses réflexions, en balançant la mallette qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table, créant une secousse dans toute la pièce.

«… Donc comme je ne t'ai trouvé encore personne et qu'il faut que tu es un cavalier – dont tu vas faire croire que c'est le coup de foudre au premier regard à Papy Champi ! Et aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! »

D'un coup de doigt habile, la rose ouvrit la mallette laissant Harmonie voir son contenu. Et il en était pas moins surprenant ! Des tas des feuilles empilées remplissaient la boîte noire. Peach reprit, fière d'elle ce qui s'entendait au ton de sa voix :

« Impressionné, hein ? la rose se recoiffa d'une main et montra le tas de feuille de l'autre. Ce sont tous des questionnaires destiné à savoir lequel des smasheurs est ton âme-sœur. Je te donne trente minutes pour les remplir. » elle sortit de la pièce, mais la gardienne put encore entendre ses cris.

Harmonie reporta son attention sur les questionnaires, et ne savait pas comment tous les remplir dans le temps imparti. Mais elle comprit le nouvel hobby de la princesse, donnait aux personnes une tâche dans un temps impossible à réaliser ! La gardienne commença à regarder les feuilles et soupira de plaisir, en réalisant que la plupart ne comportait qu'une question.

Elle prit donc un stylo, qui se trouvait dans une poche intérieure de la mallette, et entreprit de répondre aux questions. Mais vu le temps limité qu'elle avait, elle pensa bon de noter la première idée qu'elle lui venait en tête. Au bout de vingt minutes, les crampes se firent sentir et la nourrice mélangea les réponses aux questions – puisqu'elle en répondait à cinq à la fois – donnant d'étranges assortiment, comme à la question "As-tu des ex ?" où elle répondit "les souris" alors que cette réponse était destiné à "As-tu des peurs ?". Bien évidemment elle ne remarquait rien, à cause de tous les mots qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Fini ! Elle avait enfin fini ! Harmonie commença à bouger ses doigts trop crispées. Elle décida de regagner sa chambre. Sortant de la cafétéria elle y croisa la rose venue récupérer les questionnaires, la nourrice regarda Peach avec un regard vitreux avant de l'entendre crier :

« T'aurais pu ranger, espèce de malotru ! »

Sur le chemin, Harmonie constata que tout le manoir était en effervescence. Tout le monde craignait la colère de Peach, et pour cause Bowser avait voulu refuser de coopérer et il se trouva désormais sur la cheminée du manoir, coincé. En l'absence de la princesse du royaume champignon c'était Daisy qui gérait l'organisation, d'une poigne de fer.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, la nourrice sauta sur son lit mais n'atterrit jamais. Elle sentait plusieurs doigts sous son dos qui la forçait à se redresser – puisqu'ils n'avaient pas assez de force pour le faire eux. Mettant une croix sur son repos, Harmonie se mit alors sur ses deux pieds lorsqu'un toad prit la parole, d'une voix beaucoup trop enjoué :

« Peach nous a demandé de te faire un relooking, c'est pour ça qu'on est là ! Aller les mecs on y va ! »

La gardienne soupira et elle se fit entraînée dans la salle de bain. Les champignons lui avaient préparé un bain et différents savon. Pour une fois que des personnes se préoccupaient de son bonheur, Harmonie était au paradis ! Après le lavage, l'habillage ! Les toads faisaient défiler les tenus sous les yeux de la blonde et en retenu une.

Une fois la robe choisi, les toads donnèrent quelques leçons à la nourrice sur la bienséance, et elle eut bien du mal à les appliquer. Son ventre gargouillait de plus en plus et c'était alors qu'elle se souvenait n'avoir rien mangé au déjeuné. Heureusement pour elle, c'était déjà l'heure du dîner avec Peach.

* * *

Elle courut rejoindre la cafétéria, la faim poussant à se dépêcher. Hélas, la gardienne portait une robe qui lui opprimait la poitrine, de ce fait l'air avait du mal à rejoindre ses poupons. Elle qui portait toujours d'amples robes, c'était bien sa veine !

Rouge écarlate, la gardienne reprit son souffle arrivée à la porte et se prépara psychologiquement à cette – épouvantable – soirée. Une fois prête – mais qui pourrait être prêt à subir une telle soirée ? – elle décida d'entrer. La pièce était tamisé d'une douce couleur rose, une longue table était au centre couverte d'une nappe blanche où se trouvait au dessus des couverts en argent étincelant. Elle marcha, prudemment, vers la rose, laissant ses yeux se balader dans la pièce, où qu'elle regardait elle pouvait voir son reflet.

Après quelques banalités échangées avec Peach et Papy Champi, les trois allèrent s'asseoir sur leur chaise respectif, Harmonie était en face de la princesse. La nourrice essaya d'imaginer un plan pour faire croire au plus vieux qu'elle tomberai sous le charme de son rencard mais la rose la coupa de ses pensées :

« Je l'entend, il arrive ! » s'exclama Peach, en se levant de sa chaise et Harmonie fit pareil. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, la nourrice en resta bouche-bée. Elle crut mourir sur place mais ses jambes avançait vers sa frayeur, en faite c'était Peach qui la poussée dans son dos. Quand elle le compris, elle tourna son regard en direction de la rose puis cette dernière lui murmura, au creux de son oreille en ne lui lâchant pas les yeux :

« Si tu ne te décides pas au jouer au jeu, je te tues… Peach avait pris un ton de pur psychopathe, maintenant deux choix s'offrait à la nourrice, le premier mourir de peur ou le second mourir dans les mains de la rose. Elle choisi la première option.

\- T-tu es… heu… magni… fique Pichu. articula avec difficulté Harmonie, la princesse se saisit de cette chance.

\- Voyez Papy Champi tellement leurs liens sont si forts, Harmonie en perd les mots. Si c'est pas touchant ! Et tout cela grâce à mon stand ! » se vanta cette dernière.

Pendant que la rose se vanta auprès du doyen, Pichu avait monté sur l'épaule de la gardienne et frotta sa joue contre celle de cette dernière, pour la remercier du compliment. Pourquoi la princesse du royaume champignon avait organisé un rencard avec sa pire peur, elle ne savait pas lire ou quoi ?! Quand le ventre de la nourrice gargouilla ils décidèrent de se mettre à table, de ce fait la souris descendit de son épaule. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez son corps !

Harmonie imita précautionneusement la rose pour manger, puisqu'elle avait oublié les cours de plutôt, on aurait dit que c'était son reflet ! Pichu en avait de la chance ! Comme il était trop petit, il mangeait sur la table et sans couvert n'ayant pas la force de les tenir.

À cette pensée, elle constata que son souffle était à peu près normale et se risqua de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la souris jaune. Elle put alors voir qu'il portait un gilet noir, quelle drôle d'idée de n'être qu'habillé que d'une pièce… Elle remarqua aussi que le pokémon avait trois épis sur son oreille gauche. La seule chose que pensa Harmonie était qu'il était atypique.

Le repas continua sous les conversations de Peach et Papy Champi et les cris de Pichu, signifiant qu'il voulait aussi participer aux discussions. Les regards courroucés de la rose envers la gardienne disaient qu'Harmonie n'était pas assez convaincante dans son rôle de femme éprise.

Choisissant les mots juste, Harmonie complimenta le

pokémon. Jamais elle aurait cru complimenter une souris – même si c'était plus un pokémon qu'une souris !

Une fois le dessert fini, Pichu, trop fatigué, s'endormit. Mais pas n'importe où ! Il s'était endormi sur la tête de la nourrice, pour on ne sait quel raison ! Alors les trois personnes éveillées décidèrent d'arrêter le repas, mais avant Peach posa une dernière question au doyen, impatiente de sa réponse :

« Alors, vous me verserez toujours l'argent du royaume ? Pour continuer à faire vivre mon stand et continuer à trouver l'amour de deux personnes, comme ces personnes là ? en désignant la nourrice et le pokémon de la main, puis elle se tourna vers Papy Champi en entrecroisant ses mains et pris une mine de chien battue. Le vieux rigola.

\- Ha ha ha ha ! Allons ma chère enfant, si cela peut vous faire rester au manoir, je n'hésiterais pas le moins du monde !

\- Pourquoi ? demandèrent les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Princesse, vous devez bien souvenir l'idée que nous avons eue – même si ce n'était que Toadette qui avait eu cette idée –, donner une super couronne à Toadette pour prendre votre place. Et cela marche à la perfection et personne ne remarque la supercherie ! Ils vous trouvent beaucoup plus sympathique et intelligente, et c'est très bon pour les affaires ! » Puis Papy Champi s'éclipsa mais on entendait toujours son rire.

Harmonie regagna sa chambre, toujours avec le pokémon puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'enlever de sa tête. Quant à Peach, elle souriait sachant que Papy Champi lui donnera toujours de l'argent, ne pouvant comprendre les allusions derrière les paroles du doyen.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, à la cafétéria, tout le monde se regroupa autour d'Harmonie. Et pour cause, ses cheveux défiaient les lois de la gravité et sa robe et elle étaient noircies à quelques endroit. C'était que Zelda posa la question qui était sur toutes les lèvres.

« Qu'est qui t'est arrivé ? demanda la sage d'un ton désolé, s'approchant de la nourrice mais elle fut coupé par Corrin qui sauta joyeusement sur la gardienne.

\- En tout cas, moi j'adore ton nouveau style ! s'écria la dragonne en serrant son amie dans ses bras. Harmonie décida de prendre la remarque comme un compliment.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, Pichu a fait des cauchemars… la nourrice montra avec un doigt le pokémon qui était toujours perché sur sa tête. Et pour se défendre, il s'électrifiait, moi y compris… » soupira la blonde, désespérée des choix de Peach sur ses futurs amours.

Dés que Pichu quitterait sa tête, Harmonie ira se coucher. Elle en avait bien besoin. Le bon côté de cette histoire c'était qu'elle n'avait plus peur des souris. Mais cela s'arrêtait là !

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vu que toutes les choses de l'univers voulait pas que je l'écrive… Même qui n'a pas voulu garder mes paragraphes, du début jusqu'à la moitié du texte, pour je ne sais quel raison... !**

 **Pour ceux qui auront lu ce chapitre le 14 février, je vous souhaite une bonne Saint-Valentin !^^ Et pour les autres… une bonne Saint-Valentin en avance! :)**

 **B** **ye !**


	5. Lucina et Joker

**Nouveau chapitre ! Enfin. J'ai essayé de faire des recherches sur Joker mais j'ai pas trouvé beaucoup de choses sur lui, donc pardonnez-moi si son caractère est quelque peu différent (comme si je respectais les personnalités des persos que je connais...).**

 **Ce chapitre m'a été demandé par Lucachu, alors j'espère qu'il te plaira !^^ Et à vous autres aussi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après un bon bain chaud – avec toute l'eau chaude du manoir – Peach se sentit agréablement bien, sachant que cette journée aller être bonne. Les cris que poussaient déjà les smasheurs, qui se plaignaient d'une eau trop froide, arrivaient comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de la blonde, sa journée commençait bien.

Elle se dirigea devant sa porte, à son effigie, puis ramassa le courrier qui avait été mis là par le facteur. Facture du royaume champignon... Problèmes dans les égouts de Toadville... Réapparition de la rouliboulite... Important : Des envahisseurs veulent asservir le royaume Champignon... la princesse soupira, il n'y avait jamais rien d'intéressant dans ces lettres, que des choses _minimes_ qui peuvent attendre, en soit.

Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la dernière enveloppe et après avoir vu l'objet de celle-ci, la blonde poussa un cri de joie, fort. Tellement fort que la vitre de sa chambre se brisa... Son stand de l'amour commençait à devenir populaire ! Avec des mains tremblantes Peach se décida à regarder le contenu de la lettre, pour savoir quel allait être le futur couple dont elle allait s'occuper.

Peach crut à une blague en lisant le nom de la fille : « Lucina ». Elle allait devoir caser cette fille, avec le nouveau smasheur, Joker !? Autant aller chercher la lune, à ce compte-là ! L'ylissienne était d'une timidité excessive hors combat, avait un sens du bon goût inexistant, une capacité à parler d'un futur sombre et désolé pour annihiler l'ambiance joyeuse et pour couronner le tout un père protecteur qui ne laissait approcher aucun garçon ! Mais il fallait relativiser... Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à gérer cette andouille d'Harmonie.

Peach avait beau fouiller dans l'enveloppe, il n'y avait aucun argent à l'intérieur... Les deux futurs amoureux devront se contenter d'un rencard bon marché. La princesse s'attaqua alors à la première étape du rendez-vous, la plus cruciale ! Réfléchir à un plan pour que Lucina et Joker sortent ensemble, et le plan était... de trouver Shulk pour que cela soit lui qui réfléchisse au plan ! La rose s'étonna de sa propre intelligence.

La princesse rejoignit alors la piscine du manoir, sachant pertinemment que le détenteur de Monado s'y trouvait. Il adorait exhiber son maillot de bain à la vue de tous, et rien de mieux que la piscine pour cela ! Shulk sauta du plongeoir pour faire une bombe mais ne toucha jamais l'eau, à la place il sentit des milliers de petits doigts potelés sous son dos le transportait. La blonde avait fait appel à ses serviteurs pour aller le récupérer, elle détestait l'eau depuis que Mario l'ait aspergée avec J.E.T, à plusieurs reprises.

Pendant qu'elle amenait de force Shulk, elle se demandait si cela n'aurait pas été plus simple de lui demander directement de l'aider. Mais s'il aurait refuser elle aurait fait comment pour son plan ? Une fois les pieds de l'épéiste attachés à une des chaises de la chambre de Peach, celle-ci s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prononcer :

« Maintenant, travaille pour ta reine !

\- Sauf qu'on est pas du même royaume, donc par conséquent tu n'es pas ma reine. rectifia Shulk.

\- Plus intelligent que ce je pensais... se parla pour elle-même la blonde. Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas, même un peu, peur de la situation ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'habitude que Chrom me fasse passer un interrogatoire au sujet de la relation que j'entretiens avec Lucina... J'imagine qu'il t'as engagée, c'est pour ça. » Dit-il avec un ton monotone.

Quel affront que de penser que Chrom, ce rustre de roi, l'avait engagée ! Peach ne se gêna pas pour lui expliquer qu'en aucun cas, elle était mêlée avec l'ylissien, de la voix la moins douce qu'elle possédait. Le détenteur de Monado n'écoutait pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle lui disait, trop occupé à réfléchir à une invention capable de transformer ces cris en une énergie.

Une fois la crise de la blonde finie, elle lui expliqua la raison de sa captivité. Il devait trouver un moyen pour que Lucina, son amie, ne soit pas timide afin qu'elle puisse parler à Joker. Pendant ce temps, la princesse sirotait son thé, rien de mieux pour aider à réfléchir ! Même si elle ignorait qu'il fallait boire le thé pour que ça aide à réfléchir, et non pas regardait une autre personne faire la même chose.

« J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Shulk, attirant l'attention de la rose. Lucina n'a jamais peur sur le champ de bataille, on a qu'à lui faire croire à un combat contre Joker pour le rendez-vous. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver le moyen d'éloigner Chrom de sa fille...

\- Si c'est juste ça, je te laisse t'en occuper pour le distraire. dit la princesse avec un sourire.

\- Moi ?! Je pensais plutôt à Link pour se charger de cette partie ! Essaya Shulk pour faire changer d'avis la rose.

\- Puisque tu remets l'autorité de ta reine en question, cela sera Link et toi qui vont vous charger d'occuper Chrom ! »

Shulk préféra se taire, plutôt que de commenter la dernière phrase, jugeant qu'il ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Après que Peach le libéra, il dut aller convaincre Lucina de participer au rendez-vous, sans même avoir eu le temps de boire un verre d'eau !

La blonde se préparait à sortir de sa chambre pour aller chercher Joker, mais avant elle prit sa raquette de tennis même si elle préférait ne pas l'utiliser. Elle ouvra sa porte et un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Une fois la porte passée, elle regarda la personne qui c'était pris la porte et un large sourire apparu sur son visage : c'était Joker ! La rose trouvait qu'elle souriait beaucoup trop pour une journée.

« Joker ! T'es bien en voleur, non ? J'ai un super trésor qu'il faut que tu voles ! Il s'agit du cœur de Lucina. dégaina la blonde, sans une once de gentillesse dans la voix.

\- Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux choses matérielles... répondit avec lassitude le voleur en essayant de partir le plus loin possible de celle qu'on surnommait « La Folle Rose », en vain.

\- Mais Lucina est une princesse et l'héritière du trône, donc elle aura la fortune de son royaume. Elle t'attendra d'ici une heure dans le terrain « Destination Finale ». Elle sera peut-être un peu agressive mais avec du temps elle devient une perle. »

Ou peut-être pas... Comment Peach pouvait-elle savoir si cette fille été aimable ou bien le contraire, elle ne lui disait pas plus de trois mots. Mais c'était amplement suffisant pour l'étudiant qui disparut dans les couloirs. Il sera peut-être un peu déçu en apprenant que cette Lucina été reine d'un pays en ruine, mais le bonheur de Peach été bien plus important.

* * *

Lucina attendait son rival à l'endroit où Shulk lui avait indiqué. À la base, elle n'était pas pour ce combat préférant faire une journée shopping avec sa mère, mais son ami l'avait convaincue car le gagnant du combat gagnait une entrevue avec le roi Marth. La bleue dû alors quitter sa mère non sans regret, même si cette dernière semblait soulagée par ce revirement de situation.

Habituait au moindre changement, pour survivre dans son futur dévasté, la princesse sentit très vite une présence derrière son dos. Elle se retourna, Xéno-Falchion en main, et donna un coup horizontal, pour faire reculer son ennemi. Lucina enchaîna les coups, sans prendre la peine de savoir qui elle combattait. Elle devait gagner ce combat coûte que coûte, c'était la seule chance pour elle de gagner une discussion avec son idole sans avoir ni Roy, ni Ike. C'était son plus grand rêve – puisqu'elle à réussi à changer l'avenir !

Joker, quant à lui, ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil. Étant un voleur de première de classe, il esquiva toutes les attaques de « sa future femme ». Quand Peach lui avait dit qu'elle était agressive, ce n'était pas un euphémisme ! S'il n'était pas aussi réactif, la bleue lui aurait déjà fait une nouvelle coupe !

Le voleur, après quelques temps, put invoqué Arsène. Une fois fait, il n'eut aucun mal à contrer le coup d'estoc de Lucina, et en profita pour utiliser son grappin sur son épée pour la désarmer.

Déboussolée sans son arme, la princesse recula et regarda enfin son ennemi. C'était le nouveau smasheur, mais elle avait oublié son nom – elle se rappelait juste qu'il portait le même nom qu'une carte dans un jeu de carte ! La bleue ne savait pas que lui aussi était un fan du roi Marth. Elle crut voir une illusion quand elle aperçut une masse noir derrière Joker, mais elle disparut très vite.

Lucina dut alors recourir à son arme de secours. Elle sortit alors un tome de feu, accroché à son dos et caché par sa cape, mit sa main devant elle, ferma ses yeux et récita à peu près les mots que disaient sa mère en combat. Elle attendait patiemment que le son d'une explosion lui parviennent.

Du point de vue de Joker, la situation était hilarante. Il voyait la bleue dans une position assez normale pour lancer un sort, il croyait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait faire, dans un premier temps puis dans un second, puisque aucune magie pointait le bout de son nez, Lucina prit des positions très théâtrales et marrantes à regarder. Le tout accompagné de mot aligné les uns aux autres sans aucun rapport.

Ainsi le drame se produisit, le voleur ne put contenir un fou rire. Entendant ces éclats de voix, la princesse rouvrit les yeux, voyant son ennemi au sol se tordre de rire. Elle en conclut qu'elle avait gagné son match et récupéra son épée, qui était à côté de Joker.

« Roi Marth, j'ai enfin la chance de vous parler. J'arrive ! s'écria fièrement la bleue, poing levé en signe de triomphe.

\- Euh... Il n'est pas là ! Tu pourras discuter avec moi, en attendant ! » Coupa Joker, ayant reprit ses esprits, pour éviter qu'une fortune lui passe sous le nez.

Lucina pesa le pour et le contre. Elle accepta la proposition de son camarade, en l'absence de Marth. Mais dès qu'il franchira le seuil du manoir, la princesse sera là pour l'accueillir !

Les deux s'engagèrent sur une discussion des plus banales, le voleur ayant dirigé la conversation sur le royaume natal de Lucina. Celle-ci entama un long monologue sur le « meilleur pays de tous les temps ayant jamais existé », et Joker essayait d'imaginer sa vie de roi dans ce tout nouveau pays. Tout ceci autour d'une boisson extrêmement rare, que Peach eue la gentillesse de donner : de l'eau !

Une fois finie, la princesse s'intéressa à la vie de Joker. Elle s'émerveillait du pays et de la technologie décrits par le voleur. Malheureusement, ce dernier parla de sa profession à sa comparse, ce qui n'a pas plu à son complexe du héros dont elle était victime. Le voleur n'en pouvait plus que Lucina lui fasse la morale, alors il lui promit de ne plus voler, tout en croissant les doigts.

« Je viens de remarquer ! s'exclama la bleue. Tu portes un masque, toi aussi !? C'est pour prendre l'identité de quel héros ? Lucina s'empara du masque dont elle se servait autrefois et elle le montra à son nouvel ami, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Voici mon masque, celui que je me servais pour me faire passer pour Marth ! Tout le monde trouve que c'est étrange mais c'est faux, t'es pas d'accord ?

\- Regardes une étoile filante... c'était tout ce qu'avait trouvé Joker pour répliquer et il fit rasseoir la bleue en même temps.

\- Mince, je l'ai ratée... C'était rare de pouvoir regarder les étoiles, dans mon futur où la guerre contre Grima existait, Ylisse était dévasté et sans aucun argent après cela. »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Lucina était reine d'un pays en ruine ET sans aucun argent ?! Il s'apprêta à partir quand Link arriva, alarmé.

« Lucina on a besoin de ton aide ! Ton père est en train d'étrangler Shulk, il croit que vous avez une liaison! Heureusement, Daraen est passé par là au bon moment, et comme il est habitué à ces mêmes crises avec Chrom, son mari de son univers parallèle, il a réussit à le calmer un peu et m' a permis de venir te chercher...

\- Si Créa-main aime bien faire venir des héros d'univers parallèle, il n'aurait pas pu faire venir un Chrom intelligent ? » demanda sarcastiquement le voleur.

Mais Lucina et Link se trouvaient déjà bien loin de lui. Il décida alors de les suivre, peut-être qu'il pourrait voler quelque chose de précieux au prince d'Ylisse.

* * *

Harmonie n'en revenait pas. Elle s'absentait une journée, pour fêter l'arriver des nouveaux luma, à son grand damne. Et voilà qu'à son retour les smasheurs sont devenus encore plus fous qu'avant son départ...

Entre Shulk qui se tenait derrière Link, qui ce dernier brandissait... une attestation d'éloignement de Créa-main... ? À l'encontre de Chrom en lui disant de ne pas se rapprocher, et celui-ci répondait par :

« Pas avant que je récupère mon épée, Falchion ! Espèce de voleur, j'aurais dû finir ce que j'avais commencé ! vociféra le prince qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur le détenteur de Monado.

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas ! se défendit le concerné, en levant ses deux mains pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien.

\- Menteur ! s'écria Lucina, au bord des larmes, qui se tenait à côté de son père. Comment on pourrait croire quelqu'un qui fait miroiter des rencontres avec leurs idoles aux autres personnes !? »

Et l'altercation se répéter au mot près, dès qu'elle avait finie. De l'autre côté de la salle, ce n'était pas mieux... Peach était dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre et n'arrêtait pas de rigoler et de dire « Je suis riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiche ! ». Harmonie demanda alors des explications aux deux personnes devant elles, Zelda et Palutena qui dégustaient leurs croissants.

« Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Peach a organisé un rencard entre Joker et Lucina. commença Palutena.

\- Et pour faire court, continua Zelda, Shulk a convaincue Lucina de participer au rencard, en lui promettant un moment en tête à tête avec Marth. Sauf qu'il s'avère qu'il a menti et Lucina est dévastée.

\- Pour Peach, elle a reçu une grosse somme d'argent dû au rencard qu'elle a fait et comme elle a entendu que « les riches jettent l'argent par la fenêtre » elle fait pareil. Sauf qu'à ce rythme là c'est Wario, qui est en dessous de la fenêtre, qui va finir riche ! » Pouffa la déesse de la lumière.

Harmonie les remercia pour ces informations, et sortit de table. La nourrice alla rejoindre Joker, en ville. Elle avait croisé, juste avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, Falchion en main, et il lui avait expliqué qu'il s'apprêtait à vendre l'épée. Elle promit de garder le secret et de l'aider si elle recevait la moitié de l'argent de la vente. C'était Harmonie qui allait devenir riche !

* * *

 **Fin. Ce chapitre a été du n'importe quoi. Comme toujours, non ?**

 **Que pensez-vous de la maîtrise de la magie de Lucina ? Shulk et Lucina vont-ils se réconcilier... à vous de voir !**

 **Bye !^^**


	6. Avec Popo et Nana

**Après cinq mois d'absence, me revoici ! Et avec un nouveau chapitre ! Pour bien traumatiser Harmonie, ça m'avait manqué ! Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Virage réussi ! Et plus que quelques pas pour arriver dans sa chambre... Harmonie savait que son temps était compté. Il n'y avait eu aucune nouvelle histoire depuis le lever du soleil. Pourtant la nourrice avait assez d'expérience pour savoir que c'était impossible une journée sans catastrophe, au manoir. Et là, le soleil était en train de se coucher, et elle n'était pas à l'abri d'être mêlée dans une histoire.

Tandis que la main de la nourrice était sur la poignée de porte de sa chambre, prête à l'ouvrir, une berceuse se fit entendre dans le couloir. Et des pêches énormes firent leur apparition, autour d'Harmonie, la bloquant contre sa porte. Elle se sentit fatiguée, d'un coup. Pourtant son esprit lui alerter d'un potentiel danger à venir et qu'elle devait vite regagner sa chambre, son corps, lui, était épuisé et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ainsi, sans trop comprendre comment, elle se retrouvait dos et adossé contre sa porte.

Elle était en train de s'endormir, quand elle aperçut une douce lumière blanche venant du ciel – du plafond. La nourrice n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie prendrait fin de cette manière... Le manoir aura finalement eu sa peau ! Elle sentait son âme quittait son enveloppe charnelle... Ou bien, était-ce des picotements provoqués par son instinct, qui lui disait de fuir ? Si elle pouvait avoir ce genre de pensées, c'était que la mort prenait son temps pour arriver. Même la mort ne voulait pas d'elle...

La lumière blanche devenait de plus en plus rose, passant d'un rose clair au rose bonbon. Et la berceuse ne se fit plus entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne d'une seule voix, beaucoup plus aigu. La nourrice plissa les yeux, pour distinguer une sombre silhouette, dans la lumière, qui descendait vers elle – la voix de la berceuse semblait aussi venir de cet apparition.

Quand l'ombre arriva à la hauteur d'Harmonie, celle-ci voulut saluer son ange. Mais dès que cet ange posa le pied par terre, la nourrice resta bouche bée. Cet ange – ou plutôt ce démon – portait des talons rouges, une robe rose criarde, et avait une longue chevelure blonde. Peach ! Ou Quiche, vu qu'elle pensait que son prénom s'écrivait comme cela...

Elle avait donc utiliser son final smash, pour la bloquer... Tout s'expliquer et cela paraissait plus logique et normal, tout d'un coup... Normal ?! La vigie des étoiles ne savait plus ce qu'elle racontait, Peach avait utilisé son final smash, hors combat et dans le manoir, et elle disait que c'était « normal », elle était devenue folle ou quoi ? Harmonie pris soudainement peur que la bêtise des autres smasheurs l'ait contaminée. Tout sauf cela ! Elle préférait encore s'occuper des luma pendant des millénaires que devenir comme les autres smasheurs !

Mais pourquoi diable Créa-main avait-il autorisé la princesse du royaume Champignon a utilisé son final smash à l'intérieur ? Il n'avait pas de détermination à lui tenir tête ? Et cela se disait organisateur du plus grand tournoi du multivers... Oui, bon, elle aussi ne lui a pas tenu tête quand elle avait été forcé, par la rose, de devenir sa mascotte pour son stand, et d'aller à des rencards.

« Me voici de retour, pour te jouer un mauvais! Ha non, me suis trompé de réplique... soupira la rose, et ainsi attirant l'attention de la vigie des étoiles. Il n'y aura pas de questionnaire cette fois-ci ! Je t'ai déjà trouvé tes partenaires... Ou plutôt, ils m'ont trouvé. tout en disant cela, Peach regarda de tous les côtés, avec un œil méfiant et ses mains sur sa poitrine, mais son regard ne rencontra que les pêches autour d'elle.

\- Et tu devais _vraiment_ faire toute cette mise en scène pour m'annoncer cela ? la gardienne essayait de se relever pour faire face à la future dirigeante. Et pourquoi Créa-Main te permets d'utiliser ton final smash, dans le manoir ? tandis que la nourrice arriva à peu près à se mettre à la hauteur de la princesse, celle-ci fit un geste de la main pour évincer les questions d'Harmonie.

\- Je t'explique vite fait, avant de retrouver Mario pour qu'il me protège... Non, je vais me faire enlever par Bowser, je serais mieux à l'abri. Mais je divague ! s'exclama la blonde, puis elle sortit un mouchoir, et tout en continuant de parler, elle tapota son front avec, pour chasser ses gouttes de sueur. Nana est venue me trouver ce matin, pour que j'organise un rencard avec son frère, et je t'ai choisie. Harmonie soupira et alla protester quand la princesse reprit la parole. Mais Popo est venu, peu de temps après, me demander la même chose pour sa sœur...Et, je t'ai choisie, aussi ! La blonde prit de très grandes respirations avant de continuer. Sauf qu'ils m'ont très bien fait comprendre, que s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à son frère, ou sa sœur, nous allions le payer très cher !

\- Et mon rencard est quand ?

\- Ce soir à 22 H, devant le manoir ! »

Sur ces mots, la princesse tourna le dos à la nourrice, et s'en alla, mais s'arrêta devant les pêches qui lui bloquaient le passage. Elle trouva que la meilleure solution était d'en manger une, pour dégager le chemin. Ainsi, Peach souleva un fruit, avec une force qui impressionnait la vigie des étoiles, puis elle lança la pêche, avant de l'avaler dans sa chute. Le chemin libéré, la rose disparue dans les couloirs en hurlant le nom de son ennemi juré.

Harmonie mit encore quelques minutes, avant de reprendre complètement conscience. Elle devait se préparer à aller à un rencard, dans deux heures, après une journée de combat, où si elle ratait son rendez-vous, elle pourrait mourir ! Elle avait entendu dire que le frère et la sœur étaient des amis proches de Marie, qui essayait de tuer tous les villageois qu'elle croisait pour devenir maire...

Pendant le cours laps de temps dont disposait la gardienne, elle prit un bain, se refit une beauté et changea de robe – c'était exactement la même robe qu'elle portait aujourd'hui, mais en propre, elle disposait de plusieurs exemplaires de cette robe – et elle grignota un bout.

Sa seule envie était de se jeter dans son lit, pour s'endormir. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Et ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était de voir que les luma, eux, dormaient tranquillement dans toute sa chambre ! Car oui, elle devait encore s'occuper de ses luma, puisque Chrom avait dû s'absenter du manoir, pour aller vanter les mérites du tournoi à un ancien mercenaire, reconverti en professeur, et essayait de le convaincre de rejoindre le tournoi. Harmonie priait secrètement que ce professeur soit d'un naturel taciturne.

* * *

La nourrice sortit de sa chambre, et se mit à attendre ses deux compagnons de la soirée devant le manoir. Elle n'avait pas pris de manteau : elle vivait dans l'univers, alors ce n'était pas le froid qui allait la déranger. Il faisait vraiment noir, et elle ne pouvait pas voir à plus de trois mètres devant elle. Raison pour laquelle, la vigie des étoiles n'avait pas vu le gros sac que Popo lui avait envoyé, et qu'elle le reçut en pleine figure.

Une injure échappa à Harmonie, avant de chercher le frère et la sœur dans l'obscurité. Elle dû balayer les hautes herbes, avec ses mains, pour les trouver en train de se moquer d'elle, à gorge déployée. Des sauvages, ces gamins ! Se moquer d'elle, ils allaient voir... D'un coup, elle souleva Popo et Nana, par leur capuche, et elle les jeta sur la route, devant elle.

Malgré leur chute brutale, les alpinistes en herbe, continuaient à rire, et la nourrice se retenait de les baffer. Il lui fallait faire preuve de diplomatie... Si elle voulait pas se mettre Marie à dos, à cause de ces deux démons. Une fois que leur fou rire fut fini, ils se chamaillèrent sur lequel devait guider Harmonie pour aller à l'endroit du rencard.

« Mais, je t'en prie, frérot, je te laisse le soin de montrer le chemin à Harmonie. affirma la rose, en poussant son frère vers la gardienne.

\- Sœurette, ton sens de l'orientation est bien meilleur que le mien, enfin. rétorqua le bleu, en tirant sa sœur vers la nourrice. »

Se lassant de cette scène, la vigie des étoiles prit son sac, et commença à partir sans ses deux camarades. Les alpinismes remarquant la fuite de cette dernière, se mirent d'accord pour que chacun lui prenne une de ses mains et la guident ensemble. Ils coururent pour la rejoindre. Harmonie se sentait comme une marionnette aux mains de deux petits diables. Nana n'arrêtait pas de la pousser dans tous les sens, pour qu'elle tombe dans les bras du bleu. Et pareil pour Popo. Elle trouvait que plus ils avançaient, plus il faisait froid.

Quand les alpinistes s'arrêtèrent, la blonde soupira de joie. Elle regarda les alentours – sur le chemin, elle avait préféré regarder là où elle marchait, elle se méfiait de ses deux compagnons – mais ne vit aucune lumière, ni aucun bâtiment. Elle leva la tête, pour enfin s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait au pied d'une falaise. Pitié, faites que cela ne soit pas de l'escalade, le rendez-vous...

« Surprise ! On va faire de l'escalade... commença le garçon, en sortant des affaires de son sac et en les passant à sa sœur.

\- Rien de mieux pour unir deux personnes ! enchaîna la rose, puis elle fit un clin d'œil à la vigie des étoiles avant de reprendre. C'est pour ça que je vais te laisser monter avec Popo, Harmonie !

\- Je tiens vraiment à ce que ce soit toi, Nana, qui monte avec Harmonie »

Et ils recommençaient. Chacun avait organisé ce rencard pour l'autre, mais ils ne savaient pas que l'autre avait fait la même chose, créant ce genre de scène. Les alpinismes se mirent d'accord pour monter tous les trois. Le vent commençait à se lever, et Harmonie fut heureuse d'avant pouvoir bouger, pour se réchauffer.

La nourrice fut équipée par le frère et la sœur, elle avait un harnais autour de la taille comme protection, et elle avait une corde bleu la reliant à Popo et une corde rose la reliant à Nana, pour ne pas se perdre lors de la montée.

Les trois commencèrent à monter. La paroi était froide pour les mains d'Harmonie, et plus elle montait plus l'atmosphère se rafraîchissait. Personne n'aurait pu lui dire de prendre quelque chose de chaud, au vu de ce rencard ?! Et le noir ne compliquait qu'encore l'escalade, elle ne pouvait voir si les prises qu'elle prenait était bonne ou pas... En ce qui concernait les alpinistes, ils sautaient partout, s'amusant sur ce mur, où Harmonie risquait sa vie. Harmonie s'arrêta plusieurs fois, aussi, pour démêler les nœuds que le frère et la sœur s'amusaient à faire... Et ces sauvages tiraient sur leur corde respectif, pour signifier que la vigie des étoiles était trop lente.

Une tempête se leva, faisant céder les cordes – donc cela signifier que les cordes devaient venir de Peach –, et la nourrice perdu de vu ses deux coéquipiers. Elle cru voir les deux silhouettes tomber mais elle n'était pas sûre. Bon débarras ! Il fallait juste pas que Marie apprenne qu'elle était avec eux... La nourrice allait continuer à monter, puis une fois en haut elle se téléporterais, elle était plus proche du sommet.

Malgré la perte de Popo et Nana, l'escalade fut aussi ardu qu'avec eux. Elle n'avait peut-être plus à défaire les nœuds, mais avant elle suivait le chemin qu'empruntait les alpinismes, maintenant elle y allait à ta-ton, entaillant sa robe. Mais elle fut arrivé au sommet ! Elle était gelé et avait des bleus sur tout le corps, mais elle y était arrivé.

Le sommet était assez plat, bien que petit. En son centre se trouvait une fleur, que les éclats de la lune fit reflété. Elle était sublime ! Finalement, elle n'aura pas fait tout cela pour rien. La nature était si belle, bien que périlleuse. La nourrice avait hésité à la cueillir, mais elle ne le fit pas, elle ne voulait pas gâcher la beauté de cet endroit.

Soudain, elle entendit des rires, et alla à l'extrémité du sommet, et regarda vers le bas. Et elle vit Popo et Nana rirent d'une folie, mais ce qui surprit le plus la vigie des étoiles c'étaient qu'ils étaient sur un luma chacun, et cela semblait amuser les petites étoiles. Les luma déposèrent les alpinistes à côté de la fleur, puis ils décidèrent d'embêter leur « mère ». Le frère et la sœur lancèrent un regard noir en direction d'Harmonie, rempli de folie et de méchanceté.

« Hya ha ha ! rigola la rose. Je t'avais bien dit qu'Harmonie serait celle qui pourrait nous aider le plus... Ou plutôt ses luma ! Harmonie, t'es tellement aveugle que t'as même pas vu que tes luma te suivaient. c'est hilarant ! ironisa Nana, puis elle tira la langue à la nourrice.

\- T'avais raison, sœurette ! Et ça va être Marie qui va être contente ! Elle recherchait depuis si longtemps cette fleur, qui a pour effet d'endormir à jamais la personne qui boit son nectar ! »

D'un coup, Popo arracha la fleur, et avec sa sœur, descendirent la montagne. La vigie des étoiles les aurait sûrement rattrapé, si elle n'était pas si fatigué et qu'elle voulait retrouver la chaleur de son lit. Si seulement...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harmonie était en train de boire son cinquième chocolat chaud, quand Marie l'accosta.

« Dis, Harmonie, tu n'aurais pas vu Link ? Il faut qu'il m'apprenne à extraire le nectar d'une fleur. Hi hi hi.

\- Ha, il est parti sauver Peach, sous ordre de Zelda. Comme Mario n'arrivait pas à sauver sa princesse de Bowser, il compte sur Link... soupira la nourrice. Et je pense que tu as une mauvaise influence sur Popo et Nana. »

Mais la chienne n'entendit pas cette dernière phrase, trop occupé à chercher Villageois, une hache à la main. Une situation banale pour les habitants du manoir. Tandis qu'Harmonie commanda un sixième chocolat chaud.

* * *

 **Je sais pas pourquoi, je vois Marie comme une psychopathe, qui veut tuer Villageois pour qu'elle devienne maire. Mais je pense que c'est pour cela que dans le prochain épisode d'Animal Crossing, il va s'isoler dans une île, à cause de Marie. Donc c'est canon ! ^^'**

 **J'espère que je ne mettrais pas si longtemps à sortir ma prochaine fiction. Et comme, on est toujours en janvier, Bonne année ! ;)**


End file.
